A oscuras
by Yoko Yui
Summary: Después de un mes sin hacer nada Naruto decide hacer su ultimo intento por tener relaciones Sexuales con su novio Sasuke y recobrar la pasión de su relación ¿ Podrá lograrlo ?


**Estos personajes no son míos solo lo eh utilizado para un Fic. Les pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

* * *

**A oscuras**

Dia 2 del mes 3 aun no hemos echo nada.

Dia 19 del mes 3 seguimos sin hacer nada.

Dia 31 del mes... maldición ! durante cuanto tiempo vamos a seguir así !. En un enojo rompe el diario.

Llevamos saliendo mas de 4 meses y esos 4 meses solo lo hemos echo 23 veces ! , se que esta ocupado con los estudios y con las cosas que le esta enseñando su hermano pero joder ! yo también estoy necesitado ! , cada vez que lo intentamos siempre nos interrumpen no importa lo que haga siempre acabamos igual , solo encendemos la mecha con besos apasionados pero nunca dejamos que la bomba explote , quiero explotar dentro de Sasuke . Gimoteo el rubio . Llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose esperando el momento adecuado para poder esta juntos.

\- Ya eh tenido demasiada paciencia como diablos hemos llegado a esto , se que esta ocupado y que tiene que aprender a llevar una empresa ,mas los estudios pero como su novio también necesito un poco de su tiempo quiero algo mas que besos ! estoy que reviento !.

Los días siguientes Naruto pensó la manera de poder estar con Sasuke a solas ¿ pero como ? ¿ que podía hacer ? , claro aguas termales , podremos estar los dos solos , y encima podre ver el exquisito cuerpo de Sasuke , con una risa maliciosa dijo: - sin duda es una gran idea.

Mientras estaban en clase al muchacho se le ocurrió la excelente idea de preguntarle hay mismo cosa que mas tarde lamentaría .

\- Neee.. Sasuke Quieres ir a las aguas termales ?.

\- ¿ Aguas termales ?.

\- Si tteba aguas termales , así nos podríamos relajar y disfrutar de las vistas, podemos ir este fin de semana.

\- Me encanta las aguas termales .Grito una chica .

\- Shikamaru oyes eso podríamos ir nosotros también hace tiempo que no salimos a pasear y relajarnos.

\- Ino , ayer fuimos a Tokyo ¿ no lo recuerdas ? , gracias a ti siempre estamos en medio , es realmente molesto.

\- Ahh Shika-chan no seas tan agua fiestas , nos divertiremos.

\- al escuchar esto el muchacho torció la boca. -

AHhhh veras Ino yo... noo...- una voz de tras del rubio lo interrumpió .

\- La verdad es que parece bastante interesante a mi me gustaría ir hace años que no voy , Sai ¿ que opinas ? .

\- Verle la pilila pequeña a Naruto sera muy divertido jajaja , me apunto. - Bueno pues ya han escuchado Sai y yo vamos con ustedes.

\- dijo la peli rosa con una gran sonrisa .

\- Que bien mientras mas vallamos mas divertido va a ser , voy a invitar a Hinata y Kiba seguro que ellos también se apuntaran . Grito Ino mientras se alejaba.

\- Esto va a ser muy molesto , lo siento chicos . Se disculpo Shikamaru.

\- Bueno parece que al final van a ir todos así que ... sera animado - dijo Sasuke.

\- Si..umm..que bien vamos todos ... - le contesto el Uzumaki.

De camino a casa el rubio fue pensando que tal vez Sasuke no quería estar a solas con el , ya hacia mucho tiempo que los dos habían pasando tiempo juntos máximo unos minutos , los besos son apasionados pero siempre acababa masturbando se solo en su cama .

\- Ummm definitiva mente Sasuke ya no se siente atraído por mi , puede que ya no me ame , bueno lo intentare otra vez ,pero...si no sale bien... sera la ultima vez ! ya no insistiré mas.

El fin de semana llego y el rubio estaba nervioso no sabia que podía pasar puede que este fin de semana sea decisivo para el futuro de su relación , pensar en algo así lo ponía triste el amaba a Sasuke pero con el paso de los días su distancia se hacia cada vez mas grande.

Llegando a la parada de auto bus vio a sus amigos ya esperándolo , Ino estaba sentada en el regazo de Shikamaru mientras le mostraba una revista de ropa con intensiones de que este se apiadara de ella y le comprar algo, Kiba y Hinata estaban al frente en una tienda comprando algunas chuches para que Hinata se entretuviese en el auto bus y no se mareara , y por ultimo Sasuke que estaba inmerso en un video de Youtube .

\- Naruto ! , llegas tarde llevamos esperándote mas de media hora deberías avergonzarte ! .  
\- Para Ino ... - Dijo Shikamaru .  
\- Ummm .. bueno si lo siento ... ¿ nos vamos ?.  
\- Espera aun no han llegado los demás tenemos que esperar un poco Sakura esta con Sai , me ha mandado un mensaje avisando que llegaría un poco tarde , y también tenemos que esperar a Lee , Tenten , Karin y Neji .

\- ¿ Ellos también vienen ?.

\- Si les avisamos y se apuntaron , Neji solo viene para poder proteger la virginidad de su hermanita , *aunque esta ya no lo sea* dijo entre dientes .

\- Ya veo , Neji siempre tan atento.

\- Eso no es ser atento Naruto , es ser un pesado mas bien creo que debería buscarse una novia.

\- Ino no te metas en esas cosas. Grito Shikamaru.

Cuando por fin todos estuvieron en la paraba ,subieron al auto bus , entre broma y broma risa y risa por fin llegaron a las aguas termales .

\- Hinata-chan ¿ de verdad estas bien ? - le pregunto la peli rosa.  
\- S..si Sakura-chan no te preocupes estoy bien , lo que sucede es que no me gustas los autos ni aviones .  
\- Desde que Hinata era pequeña cuando viajábamos siempre se ha mareado , nuestros padre tenían que tener una bolsa de vomito en los asientos - Respondió Neji.  
\- Jajajajaj Hinata la vomitona - se burlo Kiba.  
\- Kiba-kun no te burles por favor .. sabes que esto es muy vergonzoso para mi.

\- Hinata no te preocupes aunque apestes a vomito yo aun te quiero - le gritó Kiba con una gran sonrisa .

Todos entraron en la habitaciones y dejaron sus equipajes, era grande tenia dos salas divididas por una puerta, estaba la sala donde iban a dormir y la sala donde iban a comer .

\- No me digan que vamos a compartir habitación ?.

\- Si Tenten , es mucho mas barato , Sakura y yo estuvimos viendo los precios , no nos pone contentas pero ... por ahorrar cualquier cosa . Le respondió Ino.

\- JAJAJJAJA las mujeres son tan agarradas , pero cuando se trata del dinero de otro se olvidan de todo .

\- se burlo Kiba. - Por que no cierras ese agujero que tienes por boca , como tu novia esta forrada y no te pide nada ,siempre te esta regalando cosas y pagando todo , tu no tienes que gastar ni un centavo , al final el agarrado eres tu ! - Le regaño Ino.

Todos se fueron a pasear a mirar el pueblo y tirarse fotos y compara algún que otro recuerdo, esas horas fueron muy divertida , pero cada vez se oscurecía mas y lo peor de todo comenzó a llover así que decidieron volver a su habitación , se pusieron el típico albornoz de las aguas termales y cenaron , cuando se disponían a salir a los baños escucharon un gran ruido ! BAN ¡ en ese momento se fue la luz todos se quedaron quietos a haber que pasaba ,estaban completamente a oscuro , oyeron la puerta abrirse y una voz femenina que les decía : - Lo siento mucho señores huéspedes , pero al parecer hemos tenido algún que otro problemilla gracias a la lluvia , no tenemos velas para todos pero estamos intentando solucionar este problema , tardaremos un poco en reparar el sistema eléctrico tengan paciencia, espero que nos disculpen y se marcho .

\- Ahhh magnifico ahora a oscuras y encerrados en esta mierda de sala .

\- Ino no te quejes por lo menos no nos estamos mojando .

\- Sakura tiene razón Ino-san , por lo menos no nos mojamos .

\- Agg, Hinata , Sakura ustedes aceptan cualquier cosa ,se supone que estamos aquí para relajarnos en las aguas no para estar encerrados en la habitación, espero que no nos cobren esta noche . - Le tengo que dar la razón a Ino estamos aquí para divertirnos y relajarnos , no para quedarnos encerrados.

\- ¿ Que otra cosa podemos hacer ? Tenten afuera esta lloviendo tanto como si se aproximara el fin del mundo y aquí ni siquiera podemos vernos las cara de lo oscuro que esta ! - replico Sakura.

\- Ahhhggg maldición que día de mierda !.

\- Ino relájate , estas exagerando , Shikamaru dile a tu mujer que se relaje .

\- ¿ Que mierda estas diciendo puta frentona ? ¿ Sai quieres decirle a tu novia la frente despejada que se calle ?.

\- ¿ A quien le llamas puta frentona ? Ino cerda ! .. ¿ Que ? ¿ frente despejada ? , cierra la puta boca cola de caballo.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control , la oscuridad hacia que todos sacaran lo peor de ellos mismos, nadie veía nada lo único que se escuchaba eran los gritos de las chicas.

\- Ya cálmense ,parecen gallinas .  
\- Kiba cállate , no te metas .- Gritaron habas Chicas.  
\- Kiba-kun , no interfieras o acabaras mal .- le aconsejo Hinata.  
\- Ustedes dos son tan patéticas , dan pena se comportan como perras en celo.  
\- ¿ Que coño dices ? puta ! si no fuese por que no se donde estas te partiría la cara.  
\- Eso es Karin esto es entre la Ino cerda y yo no te metas.  
\- Todas están es la flor de la juventud !.  
\- Cállate Lee. Gritaron todos.

La situación se estaba poniendo color de hormiga , todos ya estaban a costumbrados a que estas dos fieras se pelearan, así que no era una situación nueva.

\- ahh , que aburrido yo mejor me voy.

\- A donde vas Sasuke ?.- pregunto Naruto.

\- Me voy a la otra habitación a buscar un futon y tumbarme a esperar que la luz vuelva , es mejor que estar escuchando a estas locas .

\- Ummm... la verdad suena interesante .. pero... ¿ como lo vas hacer ? es imposible llegar hasta aya no se ve nada y encima puedes hacerte daño .

\- No es tan difícil Usurantonkachi , yo se donde están lo futones lo eh memorizado , ademas si vas despacio no te harás daño.

El rubio medito un momento y dijo : - Espera yo te acompaño , mejor vamos a cuatro patas así evitaremos problemas mayores.

\- Bueno si tu quieres por mi no hay problema.

Los dos muchachos emprendieron su marcha a cuatro patas,cuando Sasuke pasó por la puerta Naruto le siguió y choco su cabeza contra algo.

\- Aunch ! , duele , maldición ¿ con que me choque ?.

\- Dobe , con que mas con la puerta anda ven aquí , cabeza hueca.

Sasuke fue arrastrando su mano por el suelo hasta dar con la mano de Naruto, poco a poco fueron un poco mas lejos de sus amigos y se soltaron de las manos.

\- Teme ¿ donde estas ?. - pregunto el rubio.

\- Estoy aquí Usurantonkachi. Al escuchar esto Naruto se arrastro un poco y cuando sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke subió su mano por su pierna hasta llegar a su cara , acaricio sus mejillas y lo beso, el Uchiha no izo un amago de desagrado si no que continuo con el beso, siguieron así hasta que este se izo mas apasionado ,Naruto despacio tumbo al muchacho en el piso y empezó a acariciar su pecho al descubierto.

\- Espera puede volver la luz en cualquier momento .- susurro Sasuke.

\- Dijeron que tardaría un poco en volver así que .. ademas solo nos estamos besando nada mas.

Continuo susurrando el rubio , los dos entre susurros continuaron hablando.

\- Bueno si pero ...Solo nos besamos Sasuke nada mas...ellos no nos están escuchando están tan metidos en su discusión que ni se enteran .

Naruto poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel sus besos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y duraderos ,noto que se estaba poniendo cada vez mas duro, así que empezó a acariciarle el pecho del Uchiha .

\- Es..estas duro Dobe . - No puedes hablar de quien esta duro si tu también lo estas ,puedo notarlo en mi muslo .

Al decir esto el rubio decidió bajar su mano hasta llegar a la entre pierna de Sasuke,mientras lamia y chupaba su cuello .

\- Es...espera..aaaah..

\- Sasuke tócame a mi también .

El Uchiha al tocar el miembro de su novio pensaba.

\- " Esta realmente duro y pegajoso hacia tiempo que no lo tocaba ya hasta había olvidado la sensación " .

\- Sasuke se siente muy bien casi estoy , sigue así.- Los dos en un momento se vinieron .

\- Esto a estado bien pero... quiero mas.

\- Mas .. ¿ que quieres decir con mas ? .

\- Sasuke sabes a lo que me refiero con mas.. ya hace mas de un mes estoy desesperando .

\- No digas bobadas , no querrás meterla aquí ¿ no ? , ¿ acaso no ves que nos podrían descubrir ? , Nadie sabe que somos pareja y mucho menos homos.

Naruto medito eso un buen rato pero su miembro estaba super duro y deseoso por estar en el interior de Sasuke , sin pensarlo mucho y sin que este pudiera reaccionar lo puso a cuatro patas y sin decir nada introdujo su pene en su trasero haciendo que el Uchiha pegase un grito de dolor .

\- Ahhggg! !. - Sasuke-kun ¿ estas bien? ¿ que ha pasado? ¿ Naruto ?.

\- No es nada Sakura-chan , Sasuke se golpeo contra algo eso es todo . - ¿ Sasuke-kun ...?. - Sera mejor que respondas si no es capaz de venir a buscarnos jaja .

\- E...estoy bien Sakura...so..solo me ..pe..pero estoy bien . - Ummm .. vale pero si no encuentran el futon mejor no se arriesguen y vuelvan ¿ Ok ? .

\- Si Sakura-chan .

Naruto comenzó a mover sus caderas despacio , luego un poco mas rápido haciendo que Sasuke se retorciera y gimiera levemente .

\- No hagas ruido , si no nos van a pillar .

Sasuke puso su ante brazo sobre su boca y apretó son fuerza para que sus gemidos no se escucharan, entre susuros los gemidos cada vez se hicieron mas grabes .

\- Ahh , Sasuke , se siente tan bien ahhh...aaaa.  
\- Na..naruto .

En ese momento lo invistió mas y mas rápido , estaban locos por gritar y alzar sus voces , pero tener que contenerse les costaba demasiado . - Ca..casi estoy , ya me vengo Sa..Sasuke , quiero correrme dentro.

\- Es.. esta bien umhh...Yo..también estoy a punto.

Cuando los dos estaban cerca de correrse la luz volvió , los dos muchachos durante un segundo se quedaron quietos ,luego de un salto se apartaron antes que sus amigos los vieran , con la cara roja y llena de sudor , los dos se miraron .

\- Naruto-kun ¿ sucede algo, ¿ te encuentras bien ? .  
\- Umm..UHH. si Hinata no no pasa nada jajaja.  
\- " Maldita luz justo en el momento del climax vuelves , me duele la polla , quería venirme dentro de Sasuke T.T) ?! ". pensó el Uzumaki.  
\- Ahora que a vuelto la luz podríamos ir a las aguas ¿ no ? ¿ Naruto ?. Dijo el Uchiha con un leve pero notorio rubor.  
Se acercó a el rubio y le susurró : - También podemos acabar lo empezado.

Al escuchar esas palabras el rubio se levantó de un golpe y cogió del brazo a Sasuke haciendo que este se levantara .

\- Bue..buenooo, nosotros nos vamos a las aguas termales queremos relajarnos, nos vemos después ¿ vale ?.

\- Aun esta lloviendo , no van a pasar ¿ frío ?.

\- Sii, jajaja, no pasa nada lo podemos soportar no te preocupes Sakura-chan.

\- Uhh , esta bien pero tengan cuidado puede que la luz se valla de nuevo . Aconsejo Sakura.

\- Yo no tengo ninguna intención de ir a esas malditas aguas después del mal rato que nos han echo pasar , no confío que la luz no vuelva a irse y encima esas aguas estarán heladas por la lluvia .

\- Ino vas a volver con lo mismo no acabamos de hablar de eso deja ya de quejarte. Este comentario volvió hacer que las dos chicas volvieran a discutir .

\- Bueno nosotros nos vamos.

Abrieron la puerta y se parcharon Naruto estaba tan contento que iba canturreando mientras se alejaba .

\- ummmm , haber cuando se dignan a decirnos que son pareja.

\- Sakura, es mejor dejarlo estar ,cuando estén preparados nos lo dirán.

\- Neji-onichan tiene razón hay que darles tiempo , ademas recuerden que nosotros nos dimos cuenta que ellos dos estaban enamorados mucho antes que ellos mismo jajaja.

\- Jajajajaja eso es verdad Hinata , cuando se sientan cómodos hablaran de ello , nosotros como amigos debemos esperar y apoyarlos cuando sea necesario . explicó Tenten.

\- Eto... ¿ Ustedes creen que ellos dos vallan a hacerlo ? .

\- Por dios ! Kiba ¿ que clase de preguntas haces ? .

Todos se quedaron pensativos un momentos y dijeron : - Nooooooo jajaja es imposible ellos no están tan salidos.

\- Karin tiene razón no creo que sean capaz. Volvieron a pensar y dijeron : Mejor que por ahora no vallamos a las aguas.

\- El poder de la juventud !.

\- Cállate ya ! . Respondieron todos a la vez.

**Fin.**

* * *

_**Pido perdón si los diálogos bueno todo el Fic esta mezclado y es como si no hubiese separación , pero por mas que lo edito no logro que se quede como yo lo edite con sus espacios y con todo T.T) . Es una lasmita con los otros Fic me pasa lo mismo esto me esta causando muchos problemas .**_

_**De nuevo pido PERDÓN !. **_


End file.
